Historia de una muggle
by AtrisAtris
Summary: Si, soy una muggles de esas.. y he acabado en un colegio para magos y brujas.. ¿Quereis saber como? Pues leed!
1. Chapter 1

Esta mañana me he levantado como todos los días, me he vestido, he ido a desayunar, etc, etc.. He ido a clase y esas cosas... Esperad! creo que no me he presentado.. me llamo Dana Lorent y estudio magisterio.

Bueno, a lo que iba, que cuando llego a casa después de ir a clase me ha dao por ir a mirar el buzón como todos los días. Pues bien, imaginaos la situación... (Musica de misterio: chan... channnnnn...) Entro el el portal... vacío... (Silvido del viento: ffffiiiiiuuuuuuu), solo se oye una cosa... y el ruido viene de mi buzón de correos... Me acerco lentamente... meto la llavé en el buzón... y... de pronto va un saco de plumas grises y me salta encima!

El asqueroso bicho no para de moverse y picarme todo el rato. Intento arrancarmelo de la cara de cualquier forma. Primero intenté cogerlo con la manos y tirar de él, pero el asqueroso pajarraco se había quedado tna pegado que parecia que llevaba un bote entero de loctite. Conclusión, he tenido que darme cabezazos contra la parde para que el bicho me soltase.

Ahora tengo una herida de picotazo en la naríz... si... justo en la punta de la nariz... ¿mola verdad?

Después de este pequeño "problemilla" he vuelto a acercarme al buzón. Había una carta que llevaba mi nombre. Pues bien, cojo la carta, la abro, y la leo (si, asi de sencillo):

_Srta Lorent_

uiii que majetes.. me llaman señorita.

_Le comunicamos que ha sido elegida para hacer prácticas en el colegio Hogwarst de Magia y Hechicería._

¿Un colegio fundado por David Copperfield?

_Mañana uno de nuestros profesores se presentará en su domicilio para buscarla. Prepare el equipaje._

_Un cordial saludo: Albus Dumbledore._

Toma ya... me van a mandar a alguien pa que no me pierda... Ni que yo fuera tontita... en fin... ya veremos que ocurre mañana...

Esta mañana me he levantado igual que ayer (con un mal humor impresionante!). He preparado la maleta como me decía el tío de la carta y me he bajado al portal a esperar a ese profesor que tiene que venir.

Anda, mira ese se cree que estamos en carnaval jejejejej ¿De que va disfrazado?

_-Eh tú Neo, ¿que tal por Matrix? jajajjajaja_

Mirale que tío más pringao, se disfraza de neo y no se pone las gafas de sol... ... Oh, oh... el tío raro se acerca a mi con cara de pocos amigos... mierda... tierra trágame..

_-¿Perdone? _

Dios... que este me mata...

_-Yo.. esto... emmmm... _

_-¿Es usted la Srta Lorent? -_ (mirada de asco)

_-Ehh.. si.. soy yo .- aaah!_ (Y este tio como sabe mi nombre.)

_-Soy el Profesor Snape, del colegio Hogwarst. - Otra mirada de asco -Recoja sus cosas... Nos hemos retrasado._

_-Va..vale... lo que usted diga..._

Dios que mal rollito da este colega... tan alto.. así delgado.. to de negro.. y con esa mala leche..

_-A este lo que le hace falta es un buen pol..._

_-¿Decía algo Lorent?_

Ah! Lo he dicho en alto! cállate tonta! siempre haces lo mismo!

-_No, no... no he dicho nada profesor... esto... "Snake"_

_-Profesor Snape si no le importa._

Ahora mirada de asco y odio. Que tío más poco original. A este no le aguantan ni en su casa.

-_Agárreme del brazo y no se suelte._

¿Que le agarre del brazo¿ ¿Pa que? ¿que es lo que quiere es colega ahora?

_-Que... ¿que le agarre del brazo?_ (pregunta retórica)

Pues na... agarremos a Neo del brazo... Uii.. que tela mas suave... miralo.. el tio viste con ropa cara... ... ¡¿y AHORA QUE PAS..?ihjdfsakjfkcvjncvkn! SOCORRO! EL MUNDO SE MUEVE! TODO DA VUELTAS!

Miro a mi alrededor... Bien Dana, bien.. no conoces nada, pero estas en tierra firme...

_-¿Se encuentra bien Srta Lorent?_ (Pregunta acompañada de una cara de decepcion mezclada con odio, asco, indiferencia y aburrimiento que incluye una ceja levantada)

_-Si, si... Me encuentro que te cag.. esto.. muy bien, gracias. _

PERO SI CASI ME MATAS! DESGRACIAOOO! MURCIELAGO DE PELO GRASIENTO!

No tengo un espejo cerca, pero creo que por la cara con la que me mira el pive este tengo que tener una pinta entre loca, traumatizada y Orco de Mordor.

_-No tiene buen aspecto... Si quiere puede visitar la enfermería cuando lleguemos al colegio. Los muggles no estais acostumbrados a desapareceros._

¿Desa.. qué? ¿Y que me ha llamado? ¿Que es un "maguel" de esos? ¿Me está insultando? ME ESTÁ INSULTANDO! ¡¿QUÉ SE HA CREIDO EL BATMAN ESTE?

_-No gracias... no me hace falta ir a la enfermeria..._ - (tono de superioridad... jah! médico a mi.. con lo fuerte que soy...) - _¡Y usted si que es un "maguel" de esos!_ (Yo se lo digo por si acaso...)

_-En fin... Sígame._

Si.. otra vez la mirada de odio... Y ale, el tío empieza a andar en dirección a un castillazo que se ve más adelante... Pues na majete, tú corre, que yo te sigo. En fin... espero lleguar al colegio pronto, este tío es capaz de matarme...


	2. Chapter 2

¿A dónde me lleva? Andar y andar… si, vale, yo le sigo, pero no llega a convencerme. Además, que tío más aburrido… Levamos como media hora andando hacia el castillito de playmobil y el colega no ha dicho palabra. Que hombre mas muermoooo…. Y fíjate que he intentado hablar con él. Primero he intentado hablar del tiempo (ya, lo se, es muy típico.. ¿pero que le cuento?)

_-Vaya tiempo, eh! Espero que no tengas la ropa tendida._

Otra mirada de asco… Al parecer no le gusta mucho lavar la ropa… Probemos con otra cosa… veamos…

_-Vaya! Que castillo más bonito ese del fondo… ¿A que rey pertenecía?_

Ceja levantada, mirada de "¿eres tonta?" y no dice palabra alguna. Genial, al parece tampoco le mola la historia… A ver..

_-Y bueno… ¿Cómo son los alumnos?¿Se portan bien?_

_-Si no es mucha molestia, Srta Lorent, preferiría no contestar a su pregunta_

Vale, vale… tampoco es pa que me mires así… No he dicho nada malo… que tío más borde..

_-Como guste profesor Snape._

Borde, borde, borde, borde! AMARGADO! Que mal me voy a llevar con este…

Anda, mira, con la tontería hemos llegado al castillo. Vaya. Parece que está cerrado, esta baya es enorme… no sé como vamos a entrar sin que alguien nos abra…

_-¿Tendrá que abrirnos alguien no?_

_-No será necesario._

_-¿A no? ¿Y cómo piensa..?_

AAAHHHH! Neo ha abierto la puerta con un palo! Quiero decir, ha sacado de su capa (o lo que sea con lo que se viste) un palo de color negro, ha dicho no se qué cosa rara en un lenguaje extraño (creo que era alemán o algo así), y la puerta se ha abierto! Esto es magia! MAGIA!

_-Ya puede quitar la cara de estúpida, Lorent._

¿Cara de qué? ¿Qué pasa, que esto es algo normal o qué? Estúpida me dice! Ah! ¿Qué demonios se piensa este? Y que confianzas de pilla!

Entramos en el castillo… ES ENORME! ENORME! No me lo puedo creer! Es la cosa más grande que he visto en mi vida! Que montón de armaduras, de escaleras, de puertas, de cuadros que hablan y se mueven, de… espera un momento… ¡CUADROS QUE HABLAN Y SE MUEVEN! ESTOY…estoy.. … .. delirando….

Dios.. que sueñecito más largo me he echado… ains.. que cama más cómoda oye…

_-¿Srta. Lorent? ¿Srta Lorent? ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-Mamá… cinco minutos más… por fa…_

_-¿Mamá? Yo no soy su madre Sta Lorent._

AHHH! Es Gandalf!

_-¿Gandalf? ¿Eres tú? ¿Estoy muerta?_

_-No, no, tranquila mujer. Está completamente viva. Ha sufrido… un pequeño desmayo_

Mira al abuelo, como se ríe el maldito, parece que le hace gracia.

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Soy el director del colegio._

¡He llamado Gandalf al director! Muy bien Dana! Vas empeorando… serás tonta…

_-Esto.. yo.. no quería.. yo.. perdone.._

_-No pasa nada. (Sonrisa. Que tipo mas majete). Es totalmente normal que se haya asustado. A sido un error por nuestra parte traerla aquí._

_-Se lo advertí, Dumbledore… Estaba seguro de que el ministerio tuvo que haber cometido algún error al mandarnos a una muggle… _

Otra vez el hombre de negro.. Y ahora dando consejitos. ¿Qué se cree, Pepito Grillo? ¿Y que pasa, no me puede dejar sola ni un momento?

_-Tranquilízate Severus. Ya me encargaré de este asunto más tarde. Ahora lo que realmente importa es que la Srta Lorent coma algo. Ha tenido un día con muchos sobresaltos._

Oooohhhh Me encanta este abuelo… que adorable ;)

_-Acompañala al Gran Comedor, Severus._

_-¿Es necesario, profesor Dumbledore? Nunca me gustó hacer de… niñera._

De niñera dice! Como si a mi me gustara ir to el día contigo pegada!

_-Severus, la Srta Lorent ahora es nuestra invitada. ¿No querrás que se lleve una mala impresión de Hogwarst, verdad? Confio en ti, Severus._

_-Como usted diga, profesor_.

Que tipo más simpático el "Dambeldor" este… Me ha caído bien. Míarle Dana, como sonríe el jodío.. Que abuelo más esntrañable… Me recuerda a un profesor que tuve en el institu… No nos desviemos del tema…

_-Un placer Dana._ (Se va sonriendo)

_-Lo mismo digo_ (Yo también sonrio.. que maja que soy jejeje, si es que soy un amor)

Ahora me he vuelto a quedar sola con el rancio de turno. ¿Qué le pasa en la cara a este tío? ¿Por qué siempre me mira con asco? A lo mejor el que el pobre está malo del estómago o algo…

_-Sígame Lorent._

Batman se da la vuelta bruscamente y… oooleee! Ese meneo de capa! Torero! … Espera, espera… ¿A dónde va? Que lo pierdo! Vamos Dana, levántate de la cama, que éste no espera!


	3. Chapter 3

El paseíto hasta el comedor está siendo la mar de entretenido. Las escaleras se mueven solas! Pero no veo ni un solo alumno por el pasillo… Supongo que a estas horas estarán en el comedor… A estas horas, cualquiera tiene hambre…

Anda mira, que puerta más grande.. y que bonita oye..

_-Este es el Gran Comedor _

_-AAAmsssss_

Y va mi amigo Batman y entra por la puerta. Pues yo… le sigo… como no.

AAAAHHHH DIOOOOSSS! Esto es impresionanate! El comedor es enorme! Ha y un monton de alumnos por todos los lados! Además, creo que he llegado en el mejor dia. Al parecer hoy tiene que ser algún tipo de fiesta en el colegio. Todos los alumnos van disfrazados de bruja, con túnicas negras y todo… que monos van todos.. tos iguales.. que salaos.

El comedor este es muy curioso, os lo voy a describir. Hay cuatro peazo mesas en las que al parecer clasifican a los chavales por colorines. Están los amarillos (que tienen cara de tontos los pobres… y no paran de mirarme como si esto fuera la feria), están los azules (que tiene pinta empollones), los rojos (que van de flipaos) y los verdes (que se parecen todos a mi colega Snape, todos con cara de asco…). Al fondo de la sala hay otra mesa, también enormeee en la que hay otros personajes de lo más pintorescos. Un tío disfrazo de un Papa Noel gigante con barba negra (o por lo menos ese creo que es su disfraz), otra que va de bruja (que poco original.. aquí todos van de bruja), uno de enanoa! Que original! Está muy bien hecho! Y en el medio de la mesa.. el rey del carnaval! Ahh no… espera… ese es el abuelo simpático disfrazado de Gandalf... me había confundido. Por si no os había hablado del techo, han hecho un efecto óptico monísimo! Lo quiero hacer para mi casa, creo me hace juego con los muebles del salón.

Jo.. ahora me siento mal.. to el mundo disfrazdo.. y yo no.

_-Oye.. Snape_

Me mira con acara de aburrimiento.

_-Tu vas de Neo o de Batman?_

_-Perdone? _

_-Vamos… que de qué es tu disfraz…_

_-Mi… disfraz?_

Creo que le he enfadado… esa última frase a sonado a "como digas algo más te mato"…No se que hacer para caerle bien a este hombre.. En fin.. no me contesta y me lleva a la mesa de los personajillos (la del viejo simpatico).

_-Siéntese y manténgase callada si es posible_

Que booooordeeeee… Creo que me odia…

Lo que más me gusta de esta mesa es la comida. Hay comida de todo tipo! Me voy a inflar como un globo!

Después de comer (o mejor dicho, ponernos como auténticos cerdos), los chavales se han ido a clase y los personajes pintorescos han resultado ser profesores… Pues na… yo creo que me voy a ir al baño…he comido demasiado…el problema es que no se a donde ir porque mi hombre de negro acaba de desaparecer.

Me levanto de mi sitio y salgo del comedor. Este castillo es enorme.. ¿A dónde voy? Voy a preguntar a este niño.

_-Oye chaval, me puedes decir dónde está el baño?_

El chico, muy amable me indica el pasillo siguiente. Que simpático ;) … Anda, pobrecillo, el chico tiene una cicatriz en la frente.. se habrá caído o algo.

_-Te has caído de la bici no? - (seré cotilla…)_

_-De la bici? No… ¿por qué?_

_-Pues por esa cicatriz. Entonces.. ¿Te caíste de la cama?_

El niño me mira como si estuviera loca.

_-No… yo… esque.. soy Harry Potter._

Mmmm vale.. ¿y a mi que?

_-Ehhmm… yo soy Dana Lorent…_

El chico me vuelve a mirar extraño… ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Mi número de tarjeta de crédito?

_-Soy Potter… Harry Potter… la cicatriz... Voldemort…_

¿Este niño es tonto o qué? ¿A mí que más me da como se llame? Yo solo quiero ir al baño! Y además, ¿Qué es Voldemort? ¿Una especie consola de ultima generación? La Voldemort 3, con juegos en 3D... será algo de eso…

_-Yo soy Dana… y bueno.. . siempre he sido más de Play Station._

Será sinvergüenza! El niño loco este me ha puesto cara aún más rara y me ha dado la espalda! Y se va! Así, sin más! La juventud cada día está peor… En fin… que gente más rarita hay en este colegio… Me voy al baño…


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya… que baño más limpio, bonito y… solitario… Que raro… en fin… me voy a lavar las manos..

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

¡¿Quién ha hablado?! NO me hace ninguna gracia…

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?_

_-Pues claro que hay alguien_

Ahhh! Un fantasma!

-_Aléjate de mí, Satanás!_

_-Sa… Satanás?... buuuuuaaaaaahhhhh! Snif, snif!_

Vaya.. la fantasma está llorando… creo que me he pasado un poquito con ella… que burra soy, debería tener un poco más de tacto.. ains.. cuando aprenderé

_-Oh.. perdona.. no quería decir eso… es que yo nunca había hablado con… un… un fantasma…_

_-… …. …. PUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ_

Y ahora va la tía y se ríe! Lo que faltaba… un fantasma riéndose de mi! En fin.. ya no me sorprende, aquí to el mundo me mira raro y se ría de mi… Mamiiii quiero volver a casa!

Me marcho de aquí, esto es ridículo… Yo hablando con un fantasma!

_-Hasta otra, Casper. _(Y me voy haciendo la música de los Cazafantasmas: tiririri-tiri tiriririri, tiririri-tiri Ghostbusters…)

Otra vez en el pasillo… vaya día estoy teniendo… Me he encontrado con un montón de gente extraña que se ría de mi y me mira como si estuviese loca, me he perdido en un castillo más grande que el de la Cenicienta y encima…

_-Veo que su sentido de la orientación es bastante deficiente, Srta Lorent._

…mi amigo Batman ha vuelto a la carga… Ya le estoy cogiendo cariño y todo…

_-Se me olvidó meter el GPS en la maleta…_

_-Lo que usted diga… Sígame, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted._

Pues ale, otra vez a ver al anciano entrañable y a seguir al tío de negro, que por cierto ha empezado a andar sin decirme nada… como de costumbre…

_-Oh Srta Lorent, la estaba esperando_

_-Hola Dumble, ¿Cómo va eso?_

Mira que es majo y simpático el viejo este… como sonríe.

_-Muy bien gracias, Siéntese por favor ¿le apetece una gragea de limón?_

_-Oh, si gracias majete_

_-Severus, gracias por haber acompañado a la Srta Lorent hasta mi despacho. Vuelve en media hora a por ella. Ahora la Srta Lorent y yo tenemos que hablar._

_-Como usted diga, profesor._

Mi hombre de negro se va a marchar del despacho…. Damas y caballeros… se da la vuelta bruscamente y… (Redoble de tambores)… Oooolé! Ese movimiento de capa!

_-Guapo! Como mueve esa capa! Torero! (si amigos… maldita boca la mía..)_

_-… …_

Silencio… silencio incómodo… muy incómodo… Snape me mira… me da miedo… me ha matado…. Creo que he muerto… ¿Dios estás ahí? … espera no… aún sigo viva, pero si las miradas matasen…

_-PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! WWWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! ME ENCANTA ESTA CHICA, SEVERUS! ES GENIAL!_

El anciano no para de reírse.. normal, si soy lo más ridículo del mundo… Al Sevy no le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero el viejo se parte! Como le de un infarto yo no quiero saber nada… que no es mi culpa… el hombre ya está mayor y no está pa estos trotes…

Snape se vuelve a dar la vuelta y se marcha sin decir nada, al parecer a este chico nunca le enseñaron a despedirse antes de salir.

_-Bueno Dana –jaja- creo que –puuajjjajaja- …ais que me da algo…- deberíamos hablar._

_-Claro... tu dirás…_


	5. Chapter 5

El anciano me mira y sonríe, como siempre. Me encanta hablar con este tipo, es de lo más agradable.

_-Probablemente pensarás que tu estancia aquí es un error, ¿verdad?_

Asiento como una imbécil.

_-Pues tienes razón, ha sido un error._

Ooooohhhh! Que sabiduría la suya! ¿Tanto para eso? Este tío acaba de perder todo el respeto que le tenía… ya está mayor el hombre. Aún así, no se por qué, pero vuelvo a asentir como una imbécil.

_-Así que he pensado que sería bueno que volvieras a casa y continuases con tu vida normal, ya que si continuas más tiempo aquí correrás más peligro que nunca._

Si, me acabo de acojonar de forma soberana.

_-No entiendo nada Dumbly…_

_-Dumbly! Qué simpática!_ – Y el viejo sonríe otra vez, si es que es de lo más majete –_Corren tiempos oscuros para todos, incluso para vosotros lo muggles._

_-Oye Dum, llámame tonta o lo que quieras… pero sigo sin entender._

_-Sabemos que Lord Voldemort…_

_-¿La consola?_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Ehh.. nada nada…_

_¿Así que la Voldemort esa no es una consola? Cada día me siento más cateta…_

_-Lord Voldemort, el mago mas peligroso del mundo, tiene seguidores entre los alumnos del colegio. Voldemort y sus segidores odian a los muggles con toda su alma, y si alguno descubriera que eres muggle probablemente intentaría matarte._

Me acaba de entrar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran conectado a un enchufe. ¡QUE EN EL COLEGIO QUIEREN MATARME! Lo que me faltaba! ¿Y que les he hecho yo a esta gente? Con lo buena gente que soy! Si soy una sol, una victima de la vida, un pobre ser inocente que vive en un mundo hostil, una pobre chica indefensa que… vale, lo admito, estoy armando un drama… PERO ESQUE QUIEREN MATARME!

-_Dumbly… quiero irme a casa con mamá! No quiro morir! Aún soy joven!_

Si… estoy gritando como una histérica y… vale.. lo adimito.. estoy llorando.. pero solo un poco eh! Que soy una chica fuerte…

_-Tranquila mujer, tranquila, no te pasará nada. El profesor Snape te acompañará gustosamente hasta tu casa._

_-¿Gustosamente? Lo dudo…_

_-Pero…_

Ya me parecía a mi raro que no hubiera algo más.

_-… antes tendremos que borrarte los recuerdos de este tiempo en Hogwarts._

_-¿¡QUÉ!? No, no, no, no, no, no, no... me niego rotundamente.. lo que me faltaba… ¡Esto es el colmo! Primero me mandais una carta con un pajarraco_ asqueroso que casi me arranca un dedo de un picotazo, después me mandais a un tío borde que viste a lo Matrix para que me traiga a un castillo enorme en el que vive gente extraña y niñatos que me miran raro…

_-Tranquilícese Lorent… yo no…_

_-Cállese Dumbledore! Y ahora me dices que me van a borrar la memoria! ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un conejillo de indias?_

_-Dana por dios.. relájate…_

_-No! No me relajo! Y sí, me voy! Pero ahora mismo!_

Sí, lo he dicho muy en serio, me voy ahora mismo, de hecho acabo de apartar al viejo de mi camino de un empujón (tranquilos, no le he hecho daño) y he empezado a correr hacia la puerta mientras sonaba en mi cabeza la música de misión imposible (la versión de Limp Bizkit, que me gusta más).

_-¿A dónde cree que va?_

Acabo de chocar con algo… con algo grande y frio... creo que es un iceberg. Voy a morir como el Titanic… Miro hacia arriba y… SORPRESA!... Snape, como no.

_-Aparta de mi camino murcielago de pelo grasiento! Yo me largo!_

Supongo que imaginais que Snape no se ha apartado… De hecho, me ha agarrado del brazo y no creo que me suelte en 100000 años… Maldito sea, me va a cortar la circulación del brazo! Será bruto!

_-¿Qué hago con ella Dumbledore?_

El maldito viejo vuelve a poner esa estúpida sonrisita… y pensar que antes me parecía agradable…

_-Me temo que si la Srta Lorent no quiere que sus recuerdos sean borrados no podemos hacer nada…_

_-¿Cómo? Creo que no he oído con claridad._

_-No Severus, has oído perfectamente. No podemos borrar sus recuerdos contra su voluntad._

_-¿En serio? ¿No me vais a borrar la mente?_

_-No, claro que no… pero a cambio necesito que me des tu más leal y sincera palabra de que no dirás nada a los muggles que conoces… Tenemos que ser prudentes._

_-Lo juro por Snoopy!_

Y aquí estoy… En la puerta de mi casa, otra vez… Hice un juramento muy raro con Dumbly y he jurado que no voy a decir nada a nadie. Luego recogí mis cosas, me despedí del fantasma del cuarto de baño de chicas (para arreglar nuestro malentendido del encuentro anterior), y busqué al Potter ese para pedirle perdón por confundir al Voldemort ese con una videoconsola. Ahora estoy en mi portal, con mi niñera favorita: Snape.

_-Bueno Snape… gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo… Yo... esto… bueno… que eres un buen tipo y esas cosas… creo…_

_-Déjese de palabrerías, Lorent. Yo solo he cumplido con las órdenes del profesor Dumbledore._

_-Si claro… de todos modos… gracias._

El tío en su línea, no dice nada y me echa la última mirada de asco y desprecio. Se da la vuelta y empieza a andar meneando la capa.

Busco en mi bolsillo y cojo las llaves del portal. Empiezo a abrir la puerta…

_-Lorent!_

Alguien me ha llamado… No puedo creelo… ¿Snape? ¿Qué quiere este ahora? Le miro a ver que quiere…

_-Ni Batman ni Neo…_

¿Eins? ¿Qué cable se le ha cruzado a este?

_-… Canciller Palpatine._

Y dicho esto el tío se queda tan pancho y de pronto se desaparece… de verdad… no hay quien entienda a estos magos… Me encanta ser muggle.

FIN


End file.
